Fire Emblem - Blade of Bolt
'''Fire Emblem - Blade of Bolt '''is a Fire Emblem game developed by Gearworks Gaming. The game shows the fight beetwen the Gealo Kingdom against the Agah's evil king, along with other conficts on the Yaren continent. Story Part 1 During the Part 1, the main focus is put on the Gealian Princess, Nerla. In the beggining cutscene, there is shown a conversation between King Vanin of Agah and Wyvern General of Agah, Armach. King Vanin plans to invade Castle Gealo very soon, and orders Armach to command the troops and break Gealian defence. At the same time, King Gealo orders Nerla to escape and decides to try stopping the Agah troops. Nerla and Jeson got on the espace route, only to find it invaded by enemy soldiers. Jason decides to give Nerla some time to espace, holding the enemies back. While she runned away, she met up with her friend, Ichibod, which decided to visit Nerla and warn her. Outside the castle, the three decide to rest in an inn, and later plan how to save their country. After a good sleep, Nerla suddenly hears a villager's scream. She noticed a small pack of bandits attacking the village, and so, the three got their weapons and killed every bandit. They also met up with two knights of Gealo, Yen and Kide, which are survivors from the attack on castle Gealo. The duo revealed that the castle was taken over, and is currently controlled by the Berserk General of Agah, Ornval. Altrought reluctantly, Nerla decided to flee from her homeland for her and her friends' safety. Jason had suggested that they should go to the neightbourning country, Welda. Characters *Nerla - The 19 year old princess of Gealo Kingdom. She, accompanied by her friend Teer, strives to stop King Agah's evil rule and restore Gealo to it's former glory. She's one of the main characters in the game, and is part of the special Fencer class, being able to promote into Swiftblade. *Teer - A childhood friend of Nerla, he comes from from a faraway kingdom called Dinna and accompanies Nerla trought the game as a secondary character. He has the Mage class, being able to promote into the Sage and the Mage Knight. *Jeson - Powerful commander of halberdier squad of Gealo army. He haves a strong sense of duty, and helps Nerla in her journey. He's of the Halberdier class, which means that he is already promoted, so at the beggining, he will be much stronger then rest of your group and he will get less exp. *Yeun - A chivalrous knight of Gealo, being part of a cavalery squad. He's very honorable and loyal, but turns incredibly shy when he is near women, yet he haves a slight crush on Nerla. He is a part of the Cavalier class, which means he can promote to Paladin and Great Knight. *Klide - Yeun's best friend, and a cavalier in Gealo's service. Unlike his friend, he haves a more relaxed, reckless and lazy personality, but he also is a great fighter. He is a part of the Cavalier class, being able to promote into Paladin and Great Knight. DLC The DLC let's you to get several new characters from both Fire Emblem and Fantendo, new items, new classes and new skills. Episode 1: The Silver Haired Maiden *Story: Nerla and her friends, with help of Other-World gate, arrive on the middle of Desert of Death, where Micaiah and her group are currently fighting against the Begnion Empire. Nerla decides to help her in the battle. *Objective: Protect the Dawn Brigade (Micaiah, Sothe, Leonardo, Edward, Nolan) and rout the enemies. *Requiments: Clear Chapter 6. *Rewards: Other World Micaiah (Lv. 5 Light Mage), Thani tome is now able to be bought. Episode 2: Arrival on the Forest Village *Story: Nerla and her friends arrive in the Forest Village, and they notice the village is currently attacked by the mysterious other world fighters and thieves, which stoled Nerla's royal emblem. The heroes make quick preparations and charge against the enemy. *Objective: Seize the enemies' hideout. *Requitments: Clear Chapter 6 *Rewards: Other World Snively (Lv. 5 Myrmidon), 2000 gold. MicaiahFEBOB.png|Micaiah SnivelyFEBoB.png|Snively EllaFEBoB.png|Ella Metals Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Uil Team's Things Category:Upcoming Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Role-Playing Games